


To The Moon and Back

by duskanddawn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, I still dont know how to tag haha, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskanddawn/pseuds/duskanddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little scenario I created.<br/>Also, for those of you who have daddy kinks, this fic has the word in several times. However, it's not in that kind of way. Just a warning. Haha. Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote>





	To The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another little scenario I created.  
> Also, for those of you who have daddy kinks, this fic has the word in several times. However, it's not in that kind of way. Just a warning. Haha. Enjoy x

“Darcy, upstairs to your room please, now.”

“But daddy--”

 

“I said now.” Harry’s voice, firm but fair. Not shouting, but making sure Darcy knows what she has done was wrong. Darcy, head down, walks out of the room. Harry watches her, beautiful mahogany curls bouncing on her shoulders as she trundles up the stairs. He already starts to feel the pang of guilt - he loves his little girl _so much_ , he would do anything for her, _be_ anything for her, but he believes in good parenting. Boundaries. Rights and wrongs. 

“That was a bit harsh, love” Louis’ voice says softly. His tone isn’t judgemental, not even in the slightest, which makes all of this even worse. 

“She was rude to that other little girl… Sarah? I know she probably didn’t mean to be, but I want her to know that whilst we have the opportunity to get her things she wants as well as what she needs, it’s not the same for everyone else.”  
Harry sighs, and Louis walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s front. Harry sighs again, lowering his head so that their foreheads rest against each other. Louis stretches onto his tiptoes ( _he’s just so_ small, _Harry thinks as he watches him,_ ) and kisses his husband softly, tenderly. Harry relaxes into it, the comfort and ease that it brings, and holds him against him.  
“‘M gonna go and apologise to her. I was out of order, talking to her like that.”

“You’re being too harsh on yourself now, darling” Louis says, taking Harry’s face into his hands. “She does need to know what’s okay and what’s not. You’re teaching her that. You’re bringing her up so well."

 _“We”_ Harry corrects, placing his hands over Louis’, entwining their fingertips. “ _We_ are bringing up our little girl. _We_ are teaching her what’s okay and what’s not. It’s not just me.”

“Fine” Louis sighs sarcastically, adding an eye-roll for maximum effect. He places another kiss onto Harry’s lips, before untangling himself from him. Harry winks at Louis before padding up the stairs. Getting to Darcy’s bedroom, he could see that her door was open, but he knocked anyway, as always. She looked up from the puzzle she was doing on the floor, and smiled at him. That smile. _Lou’s smile_. It could end a war. Hell, it could start a war. His heart surges, and for a second he’s unable to believe that he feels _so much_ love for someone. So much love for _two_ people. Two of the most important people in his life Two people he thanks the skies for every single day.

“Hey princess. Can I come in, please?” He asks, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, and he swears he would never, _ever_ , let anything or anyone hurt her. _Ever_. 

“Course you can, silly!” Darcy giggles, and it’s music to Harry’s heart. _She’s not mad with me. Thank God_. He grins, and walks in, swooping her up in his arms, hearing her laugh, her breath gentle and warm against his skin. He closes his eyes, lost in his daughter, his baby girl, his everything. She kisses him softly, on his cheek, then pokes his tummy. He gasps, eyes opening and making them go as wide as he can. He watches as Darcy’s eyes do the same as she laughs hysterically. He would do _anything_ to hear that sound. Every minute of every day. He pretends to nibble at her fingers, and finds himself laughing as much as her. Neither of them hear Louis gently come up the stairs. Neither of them notice the way he leans lazily against the doorframe, watching the two people that make life worth living for him, blissfully happy.  
“Darcy…” Harry starts, and immediately she is focused, looking up into her father’s eyes with such sincerity, it’s almost painful for Harry to meet her gaze. “I’m sorry for the way I talked to you a few minutes ago. I didn’t mean to get cross with you.”

“That’s okay daddy” she smiles, pressing three fingers to his cheek, just above his jawline. He leans carefully into her touch, and she smiles so fondly, so much like Louis. It’s hauntingly beautiful.

“Can you forgive me, sweetheart?” He asks sincerely, taking both of her hands into his, cupping them gently.

“Of course I can. I forgive you, it’s okay”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you” Darcy smiles, and leans in to give him a kiss. He kisses her back, on her little mouth, each of her cheeks, her eyelids, then peppers kisses all over her face to make her laugh again. 

“I love you too. To the moon and back” he murmurs, booping her nose. 

“Boo” comes a voice from the doorway, and both Darcy and Harry smile at Louis. “Can I join?”

“Group cuddleeeeee” Harry laughs, as Louis walks in and sits on the bed, wrapping his arms around his perfect little family. Darcy kisses Louis, and Louis kisses her back, before kissing Harry. 

“How's about a treat for our gorgeous little girl?” Louis whispers, making Darcy’s eyes twinkle. 

“What?” Darcy whispers back, a look of scandal on her face. 

“How about pizza and ice cream for tea?” He grins, winking at Harry, who does nothing but shake his head and smile.

“Pizza! Ice cream!” Darcy whoops, and squeezes both of them before leaping out of their embrace and to her door. “Last one downstairs is smelly!” She laughs, somewhat manically, before bounding down the stairs. Louis and Harry stand up, as Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.

“I don’t know” Harry shakes his head again, looking into Louis’ eyes.

“What?” His husband replies, a smirk on his face, the devilish grin starting to appear shortly after. 

“You spoil that little beauty” he chuckles, leaning into him.

“ Oi kiddo, it's not just me that does that - you do too. She’s ours to spoil” he says, scrunching his nose up. 

“I can’t argue with that” Harry says, and kisses Louis gently again. 

“Our perfect baby girl” Louis says, the love coming into his voice, as it always does whenever he talks about Darcy. Or him, for that matter. Harry murmurs his agreement, and starts to walk down the stairs, lacing his fingers through Louis’ as he does so. 

“Come on then, gorgeous” Harry says, watching Darcy bouncing up and down slightly on her chair. “Let’s get your coat and shoes on, it’s cold outside.”  
Darcy squeals, running off to her small cloakroom, chattering excitedly to herself. He laughs as he watches her go, then turns back to Louis. 

“Come on then, gorgeous. Let’s get _your_ coat and shoes on, it’s cold outside” Harry repeats to Louis, who just laughs softly.


End file.
